Ben 10 Defends Area 51
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: After noticing an internet event to find aliens at Area 51, the dying Highbreed invade Area 51 to locate any remaining Highbreeds; The Forever Knights want to find advanced alien weapons. Now it's up to Team Ben to stop them all!
1. 12:30 AM

Chapter 1

12:30 A.M

* * *

**_In A Place Far, Far Away: Spaceship_**

**_September 20_**

**_Time Unknown_**

One of the last remaining Highbreed, particularly its leader, the Highbreed Commander, stands in the headquarters on the Highbreed spaceship. He faces a window that shows him the way. For now, the way might be nowhere, but it's better than death itself.

Over the past several eons, the Highbreed have long believed in racial purity. Because of that, they have bred amongst themselves ever since. Over time, inbreeding has caused the generations to slowly die from disease. High Breed they are not.

Now, in an act of desperation, the Highbreed search the galaxy for any remaining Highbreed. In doing so, they can still practice racial purity with the reassurance that the Highbreed are far from extinction.

Another Highbreed, one of the few hundred that remains, enters the ship's headquarters.

"You may speak to me, half-breed vermin" the Highbreed Commander requests.

"Master. We're currently hours away from Planet Terra" the half-breed vermin explains [Terra is what Aliens in Ben 10 call Planet Earth]. "They have a highly classified location; it's called Area 51. We have monitored its lower life forms; they discuss the location keeping aliens"

"So?"

"So. It's possible that Area 51 keeps Highbreed. The amount of our people could be in the hundreds, thousands, millions"

"Planet Terra, you mention?" the Highbreed Commander recalls. "That's Tennyson's planet. We better strategize our raid on Area 51"

"Yes, master" the half-breed obeys. "How many reinforcements shall I call?"

"2 million of those critters have signed up to raid Area 51. So, let's call all the reinforcement. We'll need all Highbreed power to destroy the humans and take all Highbreed aliens in there for ourselves"

"Master. We don't have a lot of reinforcements" the half-breed explains. "But, I can make some arrangements on Planet Terra. Perhaps an alliance can come handy"

* * *

_**The Forever Knights Castle: Outside**_

_**September 20**_

_**12:30 A.M**_

Kevin's car is parked by the castle. It's concealed from the outside with the help of a cloaking device. Inside of the 30-year vehicle, an exhausted couple rests on each other's shoulders. Both Gwen and Kevin have monitored the Forever Knights for the past 3 hours. Thank god that today was a Saturday.

Other Plumbers tipped off Ben's Team last-minute on some suspicious communication that was detected between the Highbreed and The Forever Knights. As for what, none of the Plumbers could intercept that.

Gwen yawns and Kevin hands her another coffee cup. Gwen sips the coffee and immediately spits it out.

"Bleh!" she utters. "You know that I hate black coffee, Kevin!"

"I would have known that if we joined Tennyson and Julie on that double date" her boyfriend explains. "Of all the places, him and her decided on a coffee joint"

"Kev. Saving the world 24/7 is exhausting; coffee is the answer" Gwen explains and yawns again. "Anyways, it's almost 3. I'm sure they're back home by now"

"Doubt it" Kevin disagrees. "Neither are answering their phones, so they might want alone time. But I'm sure the Forever Knights will appear soon; we can defeat them quickly and go home"

"Unfortunately, that's not gonna be the case" Professor Paradox teleports into the back seat, causing both teens to jump in their seats.

"Dude. How about some subtlety next time?" Kevin requests, rudely. "You freaked us out!"

"My apologies, dear Kevin and Gwendolyn" he replies. "Azmuth sent me here"

Both teens stare back at him; they give surprised looks.

"I come from 150 minutes in the future; the Highbreed and Forever Knights have attacked Area 51"

"-Area 51?!" both exclaim.

"Yes. They're looking for something at Area 51" he explains. "Perhaps aliens from the Codon Stream. Alien tech. Who knows?"

"You know what? The Highbreed call us a lower life form. But they surely couldn't figure out that the internet was joking about aliens at Area 51" Kevin concludes.

"And now 2 million have signed up to see them aliens" Professor Paradox explains. "The Highbreed don't have a sense of humor"

"So, what are you here for?" Gwen asks.

"I'm here to tell you about the Highbreeds' plan. And in exactly 60 minutes, the Forever Knights will leave that castle and head for Area 51" Professor Paradox explains. "In the bad future, you two are crushed by the Forever Knights...even before they join the Highbreed at Area 51"

"What are we gonna do?" Gwen asks; she panics to the point of pulling at her hair.

"Within the next 60 minutes, get as many reinforcements as possible to defeat the Forever Knights here and the Highbreed at Area 51" Professor Paradox explains and then vanishes.

"You heard the man, we gotta call the other Plumbers" Kevin agrees. "I don't care what those two lovebirds are doing; teleport to their location"

"Kevin. That's so awkward!" Gwen revolts. "But, Area 51 is at stake. So, I'll do it"

The 15-year-old shuts her eyes and chants a teleportation spell: "Abeo Exorior"

And just like that, the young lady disappears to hopefully not somewhere too awkward. Kevin, now brainstorms some possible reinforcements in his mind.

Kevin yawns and he sips the coffee. Not noticing a problem with the black coffee, he shrugs it off and continues to think.

**To be continued**

* * *

_**[A/N: Given the recent craze for 1 million+ people pledging to raid Area 51 on September 20, 2019, I suggested this story as a mere joke to some colleagues. But eventually, I decide to just run with the idea of Ben 10 defending Area 51. It seems insane enough to actually work as a Ben 10 story (hopefully).**_

_**And yes, this fanfic does ignore War of the Worlds, which eradicated the inbreeding problem among the Highbreed.**_

_**As of July 16, 2019, I have no clue if aliens are actually kept at Area 51; I just wanted to write and hopefully continue this story for fun. Let me know if you want this story to be continued! Thanks!]**_


	2. 12:55 AM

Chapter 2

12:55 A.M

* * *

_**September 20**_

_**Julie's Bedroom**_

_**12:45 A.M**_

"SUMO SMASH!" the narrator on the TV exclaims.

Ben and Julie watch Summo Slammin' for Love on the TV in her bedroom. They sit on her bed, hold hands, and munch on some good old chilli fries.

"Sumo sure is smashing...if you know what I mean!" Julie chuckles and rests on Ben's shoulder. "I wish we had more time together"

"Well, superheroes have no breaks; except for school and an awesome girlfriend" Ben says, wittingly. He then turns his head to Julie and kisses her. The kiss continues for a couple of seconds. Their eyes remain shut.

Suddenly, Gwen teleports in front of the young couple. Unfortunately, she loses her balance and falls backwards. The teens don't even notice Gwen or hear her loud thump.

"SUMO GOT THE GIRL!"

"Ew. Your breath smells like chili peppers" Julie teases Ben; their eyes are still shut.

"So, you're telling me that I have a spicy breath" Ben asks.

"God, that's romantic!" Julie comments and kisses him again.

"SUMO FACES A NEW CHALLENGE: THE THIRD WHEEL!"

Finally, they open their eyes.

"GWEN!" both of them scream and jump up in the bed.

Gwen gets up and blushes. Both teens stare at her awkwardly and in complete shock.

"What...what are you doing here?!" Ben asks, horrified. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?!"

"Ben, it's an emergency!" Gwen explains. "The Highbreed and Forever Knights are attacking Area 51!"

"Area 51?" Ben asks, surprised. "So, the internet duped them into believing that"

"Are there aliens at Area 51?" Julie asks, curiously wondering what humans have wondered for decades.

"None of the Plumbers know" he explains. "All employees at Area 51 have sworn a lifetime oath of secrecy"

"Seriously? So, the Plumbers have high-tech weapons and computers. But they can't figure out whether Area 51 contains aliens?"

"There aren't a lot of Plumbers stationed on Earth; Area 51 isn't a high enough priority for intergalactic Plumbers to investigate"

"Of all the names, why'd they call themselves Plumbers?" Julie asks.

"No clue" Gwen replies and crosses her arms. "But, Kevin and I need Ben and Upgrade"

"Who on Earth is Upgrade?" Julie, someone who isn't familiar with the jargon, asks.

"Oh. She means Ship" Ben explains; he turns his attention to Gwen. "The only problem is that Ship only listens to her"

Gwen pulls at her hair and groans. "Ugh!"

"Not a problem. I can join you" Julie suggests.

But, of course, Ben and Gwen both reject the offer; they consider it too dangerous. But somehow, Julie convinces them. Her reasoning is that boyfriend and girlfriend stick together through the toughest of times, the most dangerous of times; just like bread and butter.

Ben nods and puts on his green jacket; he asks for Gwen to teleport them all to the Forever Knights Castle.

* * *

_**The Forever Knights Castle: Outside**_

_**September 20**_

_**12:55 A.M**_

Julie, Ben, and Gwen teleport to the outside of the Forever Knights Castle. But they notice the lack of people.

"Hey, in here" Kevin calls out from the car; he turns off the cloaking device. Then, the three notice the green car and sit inside.

"So, where are the reinforcements?" Gwen asks.

"They're on the way!" Kevin answers. "We have a pretty good batch! But not all of them are Plumbers"

Kevin then goes off to list the new recruits: Darkstar (ugh!), Cooper, Alan (that Heatblast kid), Professor Paradox, Manny (Four-Arms guy), Helen (XLR8 girl), Pierce (Guy who can shoot spikes), Grandma Verdona, Tetrax (Diamondhead guy), and Argit (Huge rat person who betrayed Kevin).

"Ugh, we don't have time!" Ben groans. "We'll have to start off the fight without them!"

"Oh shoot, you're right" Gwen groans as they leave the car. Ship warps around Julie and turns into a body of armor (Like an Iron Man suit).

"Woah!" Julie comments. "This is so cool!"

"Alright, Professor Paradox said the Forever Knights will leave the castle in..." Gwen counts down; she stares at her wristwatch. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1"

**To be continued**


	3. 1 AM

Chapter 3

**1 A.M**

* * *

**_The Forever Knights Castle: Outside_**

**_September 20_**

**_1 A.M_**

Gwen stares up at the Forever Knights and cracks her knuckles. "Let's do this!"

The Forever Knights arrive right on queue; they storm out the Forever Knights' castle in the thousands.

Kevin bends down and absorbs the Stone Pavement. Once absorbed, the Stone Man observes the Forever Knights as they rush towards the pavement in front. With that knowledge in mind, Kevin uses his elbows to lift up his side of the pavement. Then, he slams it hard down. Doing so creates a ripple effect across the entire pavement and the Forever Knights collapse on their backs, utterly defeated.

"The Plumbers will be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!" Professor Paradox counts down; he stares down at his pocket watch. Immediately after, a huge Magma dome appears in front of Team Ben. Inside the dome are Grandma Verdona, Darkstar, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Alan, Cooper, Tetrax, and Argit.

"Hey, kiddos" Grandma Verdona greets her fellow grandchildren.

They've longed for a family hug, but now was not the time. And if the Highbreed recovered their species from Area 51 and used them to destroy Planet Earth, then who even knows if a hug would ever be possible again. A Forever Knight charges at Grandma Verdona, who appeared distracted by seeing her grandchildren. But the Forever Knight was dead wrong; the Anodite quickly zaps them with her Magma projectiles. Enemy eliminated.

"Alright, let's split up into teams" Ben explains. "Grandma and Gwen. Manny, Helen, and Pierce. Alan and Tetrax. Kevin and Argit. Me and Julie. I guess that leaves just Professor Paradox, Cooper, and Michael Morningstar!"

In the middle of that dialogue, The Forever Knights shoot a freaking missile at them. Fortunately, Professor Paradox stops the missile in mid-air. It remains frozen in time. Cooper stares at the missile with utter fascination. His eyes glow. The missile reassembles into a huge laser gun for Cooper to use for himself.

"Let's do it!" he utters

* * *

_**Team #1: Professor Paradox and Darkstar**_

_**1:05 A.M**_

50 Forever Knights shoot lasers at the unlikely duo. Fortunately, time comes to the rescue once more: Professor Paradox stops the laser bullets in mid-air. Along with that, the Professor freezes the Forever Knights, pretty much paralyzing their movements below the neck.

"Tell us the Highbreeds plan or remain in a frozen state of conscious" he gives them an ultimatum.

Darkstar shoves the professor aside and cracks his own knuckles. "Oh, it's gonna take a lot more to get 'em to talk"

The Professor gives a puzzled look; Darkstar demonstrates. He flies high up in the sky and shoots a charcoal-colored beam at the paralyzed Forever Knights. The motionless minions scream and yell. Darkstar removes his mask and experiences instant rejuvenation: The lively skin, the blonde hair. Michael Morningstar is attractive again. His dream to woe the attracted could now be fulfilled.

Basically, Darkstar is sucking out the Forever Knights' life force to make them talk. And also turn himself into an irresistible hunk, except for Gwen who would never return to such a man; the rest, however, were fair game.

"What are you doing?!" the professor asks, horrified upon his observation.

"Forcing them to choose between loyalty to the Highbreed or imminent death!"

"Michael, stop!" Ben orders. "Now is not the time for torture; they're just following orders!"

"He said stop!" Gwen intervenes. Her inclusion within the conversation was enough to make Michael give up. He sighs, puts his mask back on, and reverses the effect of what had just transpired.

Ben and Gwen revert to helping out their sub-teams.

"You've made it extra difficult!" Professor Paradox admits. "After such torture, there's no way the Forever Knights will spill out such information!"

He reluctantly agrees:

"Alright. Let's just keep doing it your way"

* * *

_**Team #2: Grandma Verdona and Gwen**_

_**1:10 A.M**_

Grandma Verdona and Gwen work together as a team. An army of Forever Knights charges towards them; Gwen felt intimidated. This was the largest hound of enemies that she'd ever fought. Fortunately, Gradma Verdona came to the rescue:

"Say the water monster spell with me!"

Both of the Anodites look at each; they hold hands to unite their Mana energy: "Animo Cataractum!"

Suddenly, a water creature forms and attacks the Forever Knights. The Forever Knights scream as the water creature squishes and brawls with them; causes their laser guns to malfunction from the water.

"Oh, Gwendolyn. Combining our energy makes me feel powerful again!" she comments: "I feel as young as 80!"

* * *

_**Team #3: Kevin and Argit**_

_**1:15 A.M**_

Kevin is busy beating up Forever Knights in his stone form. He knocks one of them to the ground and absorbs the metal armor. Then, he repeatedly punches the knight in the face: "Tell me now. What's the Highbreed's plan?!"

"I'm not OW telling you anything!" the knight refuses.

Argit notices a Forever Knight and also knocks him down to the ground

"Argit?!" the Forever Knight screams, causing a confused Argit to pause.

"Do you not remember me? You supplied us with weapons!" the Forever Knight recounts their dealings to the con artist.

"Oh, yeah!" Argit remembers. "So, as a thank you, can you tell us the Highbreeds' plan?!"

"YES! Just let me go!" the Forever Knight pleads with the surprisingly strong rat.

"Good" Argit agrees; he turns back to Kevin: "I hope this makes up for when I betrayed you!" [Talking about Kevin's Big Score]

"Forget it!" Kevin refuses to forgive him.

* * *

_**Forever Knights Castle: Outside**_

_**2 A.M**_

Team Ben and the other Plumbers surround the now defeated Forever Knights; they remain motionless on the pavement. Grandma Verdona's eyes glow as she surveys the location [Pretty much what Gwen did to survey the Highbreed ship in Ben 10 Returns]:

"Alright, that's all of them" she concludes. "I can't see any remaining Forever Knights inside the castle"

"Grandma, how many Forever Knights did we just beat?" Ben asks. "The body count seems to be...is it over 9000?"

"9102 Forever Knights have been defeated"

"Argit got a confession from one of the knights" Kevin explains. "Apparently, the Forever Knights wanted to seize Area 51 for high-tech weapons from the aliens; the Highbreed would have teamed up with them"

"Seriously? These are the people you fight?" Julie asks, dumbfounded. "They have no sense of humor"

Ben shrugs until Gwen casts a Mana teleportation dome over Team Ben and the Plumbers.

"Julie, when you're hellbent on saving the world, there's no place for humor"

"That's a line from the Sumo Slammers Movie" Julie reminds him. "Speaking of which, will this be over soon? I want to finish the movie"

"Julie, I don't know" Ben admits. Then, he yawns and rubs his reddening eyes. "We might have to get a rent extension on the movie DVD"

"Alright, now we gotta defend Area 51!" Gwen explains. "The Highbreed will attack in an hour. So, it's best that we reach there first. Then, we plan out the battle!"

Everyone nods.

"Ugh. I totally forgot!" Kevin admits. "What we gonna do about the humans?!"

"Umm. What do you mean?" Tetrax asks, confused.

"If the humans raiding Area 51 notice our fight with The Highbreed, then they'll ask too many questions!" he asks.

"I have an idea. But we'll have to split up the team" Ben admits; Gwen casts the teleportation spell: "Abeo Exorior!"

* * *

_**To be continued**_

_**[A/N: Apologies for the delay. I haven't been dead since posting Chapter 2 last month; I've spent the past few weeks moving to a new house and still working part-time. College starts soon so I'm planning to have a Chapter 4 and then end the story at Chapter 5]**_


	4. 2 AM

Chapter 4

2 A.M

* * *

**Area 51: Miles Away**

**2:05 A.M**

With great difficulty, Gwen manages to teleport all the Plumbers (and Darkstar) to the entrance of Area 51. And by entrance, it means 1 mile away from barbed wires. At the location, there are multiple signs that read "DO NOT ENTER". However, these signs are barely past any of them. Thus, they're barely breaking the law.

As expected, there are 500 people surrounding them. They camp in tents outside the Private Property. Clearly these are Millennials who don't care about dying in about an hour at the hands of the government. And they decided to spend their final hour asleep. They must have set their alarms to 2:50 A.M or something close to 3 A.M

The Plumbers (and Darkstar) scavenge the area. They find nothing except for Millennials who're willing to die. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary; not even a sighting of the Highbreed. Whew, Team Ben is way early!

"Wow. Didn't over 2 million sign up?" Tetrax asks, surprised. "It made huge news on my planet"

"I'm pretty sure that most of them were joking" Kevin explains, sarcastically. "Either that or most of those who signed up are looking for GPS directions"

"So, what's the plan?" Gwen asks her cousin.

"Diamonds require a lot of sound energy to shatter" he explains. "So, Tetrax could build huge diamond domes around these campers. That way, they won't be awoken during our fight with the Highbreed"

"Ben, I can do that" Tetrax agrees. "But, I'll be out of commission for the battle. I must fully concentrate on maintaining those 500 diamond domes. Otherwise, they'll crack and shatter"

"Very well, then" Ben agrees. "We still have a strong team!"

"Halt!" Security guards yell. They surround Team Ben in the dozens from their jeeps. Suddenly, nearly 100 Area 51 Guards exit their vehicles and point weapons at Team Ben.

"Relax" Kevin explains to them; he pulls out his Plumbers badge. "We're here for Plumbers business"

"Kev, man. I doubt they even know about the Plumbers" Argit comments. "That's inter-galactic business"

"Not really" one of the guards explains. "We know what Plumbers are"

"Hold on" Cooper asks. "If you know what Plumbers are, then you must know about aliens. Are they inside Area 51?"

"Ummm" the same guard sweats. "We will neither confirm nor deny the possibility"

"There, you just confirmed it!" Kevin exclaims. "Only those involved with aliens are aware of the Plumbers-"

"-Guys, they can't reveal that!" Gwen cuts in. "Revealing classified information is a heinous crime. Don't force them to confess; they'll never budge"

"Ugh!" Kevin groans. "So, I don't know if you're aware of the Highbreed. But they're an alien race that's about to bust this joint"

"Why?" the guard asks.

"Well, I got a confession from one of them" Argit explains. "The Highbreed are a dying species. They hope that Area 51 contains hundreds of other Highbreed. All in the hopes of longevity"

"Alright, we'll also help" the guard agrees and turns to his men and women; they all nod.

"Um, hello? That's a dumb idea" Kevin interrupts, rudely. "Human weaponry pales in comparison to alien weaponry. So, I suggest that you rookies stay on the sidelines"

"Listen up, kid. We have hundreds of AR-15s, tanks, and rockets at our disposal!" he explains. "This may suck in comparison to the Highbreed's weaponry. But we, as servicemen and women of this great nation, will never stay on the sidelines!"

A shocked Kevin gives a blank expression. "Wow. That was pretty convincing"

* * *

**Area 51: Miles Away**

**2:59 A.M**

Cooper's eyes glow for the 500th time. At the last minute, Team Ben realized that even if the humans aren't awoken by the outside battle, they might wake up from their alarm clocks. Because of that, Cooper used his tech powers to turn off EVERY SINGLE alarm clock. That's 500 alarm clocks.

An exhausted Cooper rubs his reddened eyes. "That's the last one"

"Good job, Cooper!" Gwen thanks him.

Suddenly, Cooper blushes and rubs his forehead. "Anytime, Gwen!"

Professor Paradox appears with his pocket-watch in hand; he counts down.

"Alright, the Highbreed will teleport in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

To be continued

(ONE CHAPTER LEFT)

* * *

(Authors Note: For those who follow me, I just wanted to update you on my upcoming fanfictions.

After finishing "Ben 10 Defends Area 51", I'll finish "Perry's Final Days". Then, I plan to write a fanfiction for Sabrina The Animated Series, Inside Out, and the Spider-Man trilogy.)


	5. 3 AM

Chapter 5

3 A.M

* * *

_**Area 51**_

_**3 A.M**_

Suddenly, a crap-ton of Highbreed ships teleport into the sky. Given that they're nearly extinct, there are only 5 ships. But still the numerous DNA Aliens jump out of the ship.

"What are they doing?!" Kevin roars. "They'll like lemmings"

But no, they were no lemmings, the hundreds of them just land on their knees; it's a superhero landing. Their weights cause the ground to break and get shattered across the next 40 feet. Gwen forms a shield over everyone to protect themselves against those projectiles.

"There's too many of them" Ben counts them all. Then, he transforms into Brainstorm and counts every single Highbreed; all in 20 seconds. "There are 201,920 DNA Aliens; they must have brought the entire Highbreed race for the battle"

Then, Ben transforms back into his human self. "We need more reinforcements!"

Gwen and the others begin attacking the DNA Aliens. Kevin tells him: "We have every Plumber on Earth!"

"Very well, then" Ben transforms into Big Chill

* * *

**Fight #1: Gwen and Verdona**

**3:05 A.M**

An exhausted Gwen rubs her reddening eyes and tries her best to not yawn; Grandma Verdona notices several hounds of DNA Aliens charges towards herself and Gwen.

"Et replete navitas!" the grandma chants and points towards her granddaughter. Suddenly, a pink beam emerges from Grandma Verdona's finger; the beam goes inside Gwen's body. Immediately, a rush of energy overcomes Gwen and she unleashes several Manna energy balls at the hounds of DNA Aliens.

Despite that, some remain and charge at Gwen; she summons a Manna whip and lashes it out at them.

"OOF!" the DNA Aliens yell and succumb to the ground.

Even after that, one DNA Alien gets up from the ground and charges towards Gwen. Gwen lassoes the whip around the DNA Alien's ankle. Once the whip's fully secured on the ankle, Gwen tugs; The DNA Alien finally collapses to the ground and doesn't get up for good.

"What spell?"

"Et replete navitas; it replenishes the target with energy!"

"You should've taught me this spell earlier!" Gwen exclaims. "It'd be so helpful on school nights!"

* * *

**Fight #2: Ben and Julie**

**3:08 A.M**

Alongside the other Area 51 Guards and Plumbers, Ben and Julie fight alongside them. Julie zaps at the DNA Aliens and Highbreed with her Iron-Man style suit. Meanwhile, Ben transforms into Big Chill and freezes them into place.

Ben continues that process some hundred times. Afterwards, Big Chills admits: "I think Big Chill has a limit on freezing enemies!"

Julie shuts one eye and properly aims at a charging DNA Alien. She turns around and asks: "Then, what do you propose?"

Big Chill thinks for a second as more alien enemies approach them. While both Big Chill and Julie brainstorm ideas, the other Area 51 Guards and Plumbers defend the teenagers.

A few minutes pass when a light bulb goes off in Big Chill's head

"Julie, we can free the aliens inside Area 51!"

"What?" the guard alongside him asks. "They're kept inside for a reason!"

Julie glares at him. "Listen up, releasing those aliens is our final chance!"

"Guards!" he yells. "Make sure they don't release the aliens!"

Upon command, all the Area 51 guards congregate around Ben and Julie.

"We cannot allow for ANYONE to find out about the aliens inside!" the guard warns him. While the guards are too focused on surrounding Big Chill and Julie, Gwen and Kevin fend off the remaining DNA Aliens; the other Plumbers surround the Area 51 Guards in the event of a brawl.

But alas, there's no brawl as Cooper's eyes glow blue and all the Area 51 Guards get knocked out. They collapse on the floor and so do Big Chill and Julie's jaws'.

"What did you do?" a surprised Gwen asks as she throws a manna projectile at a DNA Alien.

"Hacked into the electric signals of their brains. Then, I triggered an increase in melatonin for the next 20 minutes"

Gwen looks amazed and admiring: "Wow, that's impressive!"

Cooper blushes and rubs the back of his head: "Getting better every day!"

Kevin's nearby; he has absorbed pavement and transforms his left hand into a mace. Then, he brandishes it towards multiple approaching foes. But in the midst of that, Kevin glares at Cooper. He basically gives him a "Back off my girl" look.

Cooper gulps and gets his head in the game: "Anyways, that gives you 20 minutes to release the aliens from Area 51!"

Big Chill grabs Julie's waist. Together, they turn invisible. "We'll make it quick!"

And with that, Big Chill flies towards the locked entrance.

"Woah, can you slow down?!" Julie asks; she's getting slapped in the face with fast winds.

"Sorry, heroes can't slow down!" Big Chill replies as they phase through the entrance.

"Did I...Did I just go through that wall?" a surprised Julie asks. They notice an elevator door and phase through that too. Then, Big Chill and Julie drop down to the basement and phase through another elevator door.

* * *

**Area 51: Basement**

**3:15 A.M**

"Pretty cool, eh?" Big Chill asks as he reverts to Ben. He releases Julie's waist; she runs her hands across the walls to find a light switch. The room is pitch dark; the room seems like an alternate reality where the concept of light never existed. In the process, she feels a large hand and the subsequent metal chain around it.

"Hey, watch it!" a familiar, gravely voice yells.

Ben's jaw drops. That voice just sounded so familiar...oh no, could it really be him? Didn't they just fight some months ago?

"No. It can't be" Ben asks, shocked.

Julie gulps and asks: "Ben, who is this?"

He replies:

"Vilgax"

**To be continued**

* * *

_**[Authors Note: I promised to be done with Chapter 5. I'm running behind on finishing this story before September 20, 2019. Previously, Chapter 5 would have been a huge 3000-word chapter. However, I split up the original Chapter 5 since I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long. Thanks!]**_


	6. 3:20 AM

Chapter 6

3:20 A.M

* * *

**3:20 A.M**

**Area 51: Basement**

"Vilgax?" an appalled Ben asks. "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't invade Earth ever again!"

"Oh, Ben Tennyson. So naïve" he sighs in a cocky tone. "Remember when you beat me with that diamond alien. Then, we called the battle a truce and headed off towards space. Unfortunately, these Area 51 Guards captured me and my crew as we flew over the area-"

"-Woah. So, a couple of humans kicked your butt?" Ben asks, condescendingly. "Aren't you one of the most feared aliens in the galaxy?"

"It was a 5-hour fight; they shot rockets and nukes at us. This was not long after you defeated me" Vilgax explains; he turns towards an unrecognizable person. "Who's this human?"

"Oh, that's my girlfriend, Julie" Ben explains.

"Julie...that's a nice name" Vilgax comments. "Anyways, Julie. Turn on the lights and watch the horror story for yourself"

Julie gives him a questioned look. She pulls out her flip-phone and turns on the flashlight. Now with added assistance, the 15-year-old finds the light switch; she flips it up. And now both teenagers would regret ever setting their eyes on the scene.

Hundreds of aliens from the Codon Stream are locked inside cages and, for the larger aliens, they're chained to the walls inside countless prison cells nearby. The captured aliens include Highbreed, Upgrades, Humongosaurs, and Raths.

Ben's Omnitrix flashes blue: "Unknown DNA Samples detected; Scan or Not Scan?"

Ben gives Vilgax a confused look. Julie scans the room thoroughly until she notices something disturbing: Fourmongasaurs and Highgrades.

"Um...Vilgax? What's going on here?" a confused Ben asks. He surely regrets coming down here.

"For decades, aliens have gotten lost on this puny planet. You know, landing on the wrong planet while shopping for groceries or playing Hike and Seek; that kind of normal stuff. And your humans captured and experimented on said aliens to figure out about them"

"Experimented?" a grossed-out Julie asks. "Like breeding with other aliens to see how that works?"

"Trust me, young child. I've seen them do much worse to these aliens" Vilgax explains himself. "And, Tennyson. This may seem hypocritical of me, but can we call a truce?"

Ben gives a shocked expression. "How do I know to trust you?"

"I suppose you're here to protect Area 51 against those stupid humans who're raiding the location. Also, the Highbreed who should know better-"

"-Thank you!" Julie interrupts.

"-Anyways, just imagine me fighting against those Highbreed and DNA Aliens out there! Instant victory!"

Julie stares at a questioning Ben; Ben ponders on this thought for a moment. "So, let me get this straight: We set you free and you defeat the Highbreed?"

"Very much. I already agreed with Max to not invade Earth again; I regret losing that privilege after losing that battle. Remember that battle? You transformed into that green and purple diamond alien! So, even if I'm set free, I have no intent to invade your puny planet!"

"And what about other planets?" Julie asks. "Ben, are you considering setting him free?"

"Vilgax and I are mortal enemies. But, he can help beat us. And if he tries to invade other planets after that, then we'll go after him like the good old times!"

"Alright, then" Vilgax agrees. "It's a truce"

**To be continued**

* * *

**[Authors Note: Sorry, I promised this is the last chapter. I have 2 scenes left; it is 3 A.M and I have work in the morning. So, hopefully I'll write those final scenes and publish the FINAL CHAPTER by tonight]**


	7. 3:40 AM

Chapter 7

3:40 A.M

* * *

**Area 51: Outside**

**3:40 A.M**

The Plumbers are feeling overwhelmed by the number of Highbreed and DNA Aliens. For Gwen, even though she had the energy spell enacted on her, the exhaustion kicks back in. She tries her best not to yawn, but alas, she collapses onto the ground.

"GWEN!" Kevin yells. He's busy beating up Highbreed while in diamond form. Grandma Verdona is busy fighting the bad guys by throwing multiple magic spheres and whipping them with energy whips.

"Someone help her!" Cooper yells from nearby as he shoots the DNA Aliens with a custom-built laser gun.

Fortunately, Helen comes to the rescue. She dashes towards Gwen. "Verdona, I'll need your help!"

Verdona follows Helen. The latter picks up the passed-out teen and races with her to outside the compound.

"Built a magic dome over Gwen; she needs rest and protection!" Helen informs Verdona; she does exactly that. Helen sprints back to the fight. Because she's so fast, she can punch and kick the aliens without them even noticing. That proves handy for a few minutes; even XLR8s get exhausted.

* * *

**Area 51: Behind the Front Door**

**3:45 A.M**

Ben, Julie, Vilgax, and the other aliens approach the front foor. But something catches Julie's eye: Security cameras.

"Oh shoot, the cameras. They recorded us freeing the aliens!" she gulps; so do Ben and the other aliens.

Fortunately, a Highbreed offers a solution; this Highbreed was cross-bred with an Upgrade some decades ago. Basically, he looks like a Highbreed but the limbs resemble the pattern of Upgrade

"I got this!" the Upgrade Highbreed brushes it off. He extends his hand 10 feet towards the ceiling and grabs the camera.

"Never mind; I must reach the server room and delete any security footage within the last hour" he explains. "With these new powers, I can hack into any recording device and corrupt any recent security footage!"

Ben nods and tells the others. "Alright, everyone else: Head out the door and help the Plumbers fight! Meanwhile, me and him will break into the server room!"

* * *

**Area 51: Outside**

**3:50 A.M**

Helen pauses to catch her breath, but a DNA Alien knocks her to the ground. Helen stares up at defeat. Her legs can't even move; that's how little energy she has left. The next few seconds appear grim for Helen until the DNA Aliens scream in groups:

"RUN! IT'S VILGAX!" they all yell. The Plumbers gulp in shock; where in the heck did Vilgax emerge from? Were they bluffing?

Oh no, they weren't bluffing. A towering 12-foot alien with an octopus head emerges from a recently unlocked door at the Area 51 entrance. And with that, one of the most feared men in the galaxy causes the Highbreed and DNA Aliens to retreat.

"IS HE ON TENNYSON'S SIDE!" "OH, CRUD! RETREAT!"

Vilgax hovers over all the retreating Highbreed and DNA Aliens. "Listen up, Tennyson has what you came for! He has freed all the Highbreed and DNA Aliens

The Highbreed and DNA Aliens give a shocked expression. Their leader asks: "So, it is true. The humans really did capture our species in there!"

Julie stands alongside Vilgax. "Yes, Highbreed are indeed here. So, stop this utter nonsense"

"You're bluffing, right?!" the Highbreed Commander asks. "If that's the case, then where are the Highbreed?"

Vilgax and Julie stare behind; everybody else does so. The Area 51 compound, the one under which the basement was located, has its door open. The other Highbreeds and the mutant aliens emerge. There are hundreds of these aliens swarming from the entrance.

"Good heavens. What have they done to those poor creatures?!" the Highbreed Commander groans in utter disgust.

Julie ponders in thought for a moment. It's terrible what the humans have done to these aliens? But there has to be a positive spin on this; what is that positive spin?

"I know this looks bad; humans should have never experimented with these humans. But, at least, it proves that cross-breeding can prove beneficial"

"Blasphemy, Highbreed shall never breed with such impure vermins!" the Highbreed Commander refuses. "Cross-breeding will only harm us!"

But that's all proven wrong when Ben enters the Area 51 compound with the Upgrade Highbreed. The other Highbreeds appear sick to their stomach.

"Wha...what have they done to our people?!"

"Commander" the Upgrade Highbreed takes a knee under respect. "I may look different; I may have new powers. But let me assure you, that I am still the same person!"

"Stay away from me!" the Highbreed Commander warns. "You're infected!"

"Commander; this isn't a bad thing. Actually, what the humans did was bad, but having the ability to hack machinery is a good thing-"

"-Pardon me, but you can hack machinery?!"

"Yes, commander!" he reiterates. "I plead with you to stop this madness; we'll never survive by constant inbreeding. We must be open to cross-breeding!"

The Highbreed Commander sighs and ponders on his thoughts.

* * *

**Area 51: Outside**

**4:15 A.M**

Thank goodness that Gwen was still asleep. The Plumbers and Vilgax have waited 30+ minutes for the still-standing Highbreed Commander to respond. Any more waiting and Gwen would have felt more tired.

"I have reached a decision" the Highbreed Commander announces with a booming voice. "What these lowlifes did to the aliens is unacceptable, but I now agree that cross-breeding with those different isn't that bad"

The Highbreed Commander bows down to Ben; he gives a surprised look. Is the Highbreed Commander seriously bowing down to a teenager?

"Ben Tennyson, I am forever grateful to you and the Plumbers for saving our Highbreed from this facility" he thanks him and gets up. "That's all. Now, l have to get my Highbreed home"

The Highbreed Commander and Ben shake hands; the former enters his spaceship with all the Highbreed and flies off

* * *

**Area 51: Outside**

**4:30 A.M**

Brainstorm stands still; his brain shell is exposed. Electricity emerges from his brain and onto the Area 51 guards. More specifically, their brains.

"Ben, what are you doing?!" Kevin asks, surprised.

"The guards have treated these aliens terribly!" Ben explains. "While me and the Upgrade Highbreed were inside the server room, he explained the researchers discovering organ regeneration from the aliens. So, they dissected and even sold their organs to foreign governments for experimentation. That is simply inhumane"

"Tennyson, what's your point?"

"These aliens shouldn't be caged at Area 51. So, I just wiped out the guards' memory of us helping them escape"

"What do you mean by helping them escape?" Manny asks.

Ben whistles and Ship turns into...well, a literal ship.

"I'm taking them back to their home planets!" Ben explains as the Ship has landed. "And wherever Vilgax is from"

"Just send me back to my army" Vilgax says. "I'll give you the coordinates"

Ben grabs Julie's hand and the other aliens, including Vilgax, enter Ship.

He diverts his attention to the other Plumbers. "Thank you everyone for helping us out! Now Gwen needs rest, so ask Grandma Verdona to teleport you guys home!"

Ben enters Ship.

* * *

**Inside Ship**

**4:35 A.M**

Ben grabs Julie's waist from behind. "Sorry for ruining date night with another superhero day"

Julie turns towards Ben and kisses him for a moment. Both of them crack a smile; Julie pulls back from the hug.

"Travelling the galaxy with you beats any date!"

* * *

**The Groovie Coffee**

**12 P.M**

Finally, after months of anticipation, Ben and Julie are finally on a double date. They're joined by Kevin and a well-rested Gwen.

"The Groovie Coffee is a dumb name" Kevin explains. "I get that successful brands have spin-off brands. But the name Groovie Coffee doesn't rhyme at all; not everything needs a spin-off!"

They sit at a 4-person diner booth and sip on hot coffee. The TV plays across from them and is very loud!

"In more recent news, the Area 51 Raid was delayed until 6 A.M; that's when the 1st civilian woke up. Said civilian woke everybody else up and faught against the guards, who had woken up minutes earlier. While most were unsuccessful in raiding Area 51, one of them Naruto Ran across all the guards and made it inside the area. Unfortunately, no evidence of aliens were discovered and that one person is under arrest"

Ben grabs Julie's hand and sips his coffee; he looks towards Gwen and Kevin.

"The general public...they'll never know"

**The End**


End file.
